It is known to provide a container with an annular ring affixed to a top portion of the container and provide a foil or film or thin plastic closure member affixed along its periphery to the ring member either by adhesive, or heat sealing, or the like. It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,120 that the ring member can have a flange portion thereof bent upwardly and outwardly from the container thereby allowing for the end panel to be secured to the flange portion of the ring member so that the seal therebetween is placed in shear, rather than peel, during a subsequent retort operation. A shortcoming with this known method is that the end panel, formed of foil, or film, or thin plastic material, becomes wrinkled during application of the end panel to the flange portion of the ring. This fault is likely to allow for leaks to develop during retorting or the subsequent shelf life of the container.